


Everyday Is Beautiful

by dreamangels508



Series: Days of Miraculous [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I’ll add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamangels508/pseuds/dreamangels508
Summary: She knows something is missing. Something really important. He just won’t tell her what.





	Everyday Is Beautiful

“Are you ok?”

The voice sent shivers down her back. She immediately snapped out of her daze and looked up, but maybe she shouldn’t have done so that fast.

Yellow and green burst to life, mixing and swirling into a blur in front of her eyes. She would’ve fallen if someone hadn’t caught her arms.

“Shoot. Sorry.”

That voice again.

As the dizziness trickled away and her vision cleared, the yellow and green were still there. But the colors were much more distinct now and were forming certain shapes - the yellow giving way to brushed back blonde hair and the green swirling into the color of worried eyes staring right at her.

She blinked as she stared back. She was acutely aware of the tight grip still on her arms, but she didn’t mind it too much, because at that moment it helped ground her to reality.

She was confused. She couldn’t remember why she was outside, in front of a stranger, as the setting sun stole the light away. The evening wind chilled her arms as she pulled away from the stranger’s grip.

“Um, hi?” She gave a sheepish smile to the guy in front of her.

He gave her a confused look. Her eyes widened and she splayed her hands in front of her. “I-I mean thanks! For catching me. Sorry. And I’m okay! I.. I think. Aghhh sorry!” She blushed in embarrassment.

As the last rays of sunlight faded away, it also seemed to take away the light in the stranger’s eyes. It made her feel sad. But with a blink, his eyes were back to normal, and the green shone clearly again under the lamplights. And he was smiling.

She smiled back. It felt right.

Once again, the evening wind brushed against her skin, and she shivered. It broke the trance she was in as she realized how late it was.

Her eyes locked onto the full moon in the night sky. “Oh no, my parents, they must be worried,” she whispered for her own ears to hear.

She twisted around, scanning the streets for anything familiar that might give her an idea about where she was. Her eyes landed on a familiar landmark. She started to run towards it until something grabbed her hand.

She twirled around in surprise. It was the stranger. Shame filled her mind as she realized she forgot he was there.

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as his green eyes crinkled in worry. “It’s getting pretty late. Do you want me to call you a cab or something?”

“No, it’s fine. I think I’m pretty close to where I need to go.” She smiled up at the stranger. “Thank you for the offer though.”

He let go of her hand.

She missed the warmth it brought.

As she walked away, in the direction of her parents’ bakery, eager to be in the comforting warmth of her home, she glanced back one last time.

The stranger was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. I haven’t written any fan fiction for the past year or two? Oops.  
> So I’m pretty rusty.


End file.
